


Quintessential

by gryffindormischief



Series: Fresh Pickled Toad [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Married Life, New Year's Eve, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: The Potters (plus Lupin) ring in the new year!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am heavily medicated right now so hopefully this makes sense to everyone lol. This was a little drabble prompt and I wanted to get it done before midnight (my timezone at least). Happy new year xD

"Maybe it was a mistake to let them stay up," Ginny whispers conspiratorially around the neck of her butter beer bottle.

Harry smirks, running a broad hand up and down Lily's back comfortingly as she lets out a sleepy hiccup, "Nah. Even if we put them in bed, they were too wired from your mum's fudge."

As if to prove the point, Albus takes a flying leap from his perch on the back of Harry's favorite wingback chair toward the tufted footstool. Tucking her wand away after her silent preemptive _wingardium leviosa_ ensures Albus reaches his destination, Ginny crunches on a handful of popcorn, "Too right that. But 12:01 they're all off to bed so I can have my wicked way with my svelte husband."

Oblivious to his godparents' heated gaze, Teddy shouts from across the room by the wireless, "It's TIME!"

Navigating around James and Albus expertly, only tripping over his too big feet once or twice, Teddy vaults between Harry and Ginny, settling down into the crack in the cushions with a wiggle.

As the countdown begins, Harry tilts his head awkwardly and finds his youngest still asleep, only shifting slightly as her fingers grip at his jumper reflexively

Soon the countdown reaches the twenties, Albus carefully using his fingers and recently uncovered toes to ensure accuracy while James does his twin uncles proud as he meticulously avoids all relevant numbers.

A sleep flushed Lily snuggles closer to her father as the countdown ends with cheers that fill the room and Harry and Ginny lean close to ring in the new year with a quick press of their lips.

Eyes already closed, Harry pulls back in confusion when his mouth meets a sticky cheek rather than his wife's now smirking lips.

Watching with playful brown eyes as Teddy shrinks back down to his normal height, Ginny ruffles his electric blue hair, "You are so your mother."

Teddy grins and gets up, pulling Albus into a clumsy dance that barely matches the beat of the celebratory strains rippling from the wireless as Lee Jordan delivers a rousing, if slightly tipsy, speech about the wonders of the year to come.

Seeing their chance, Ginny quickly slides her fingers into Harry's dark locks, lips caressing his promisingly until James' childish shout breaks through the haze,"That's _gross_."

Ginny's head drops back against the couch with a tipsy giggle as Harry stands to begin wrangling their brood, hand landing on James' lanky shoulder, "Talk to me in about 10 years mate."


End file.
